


Dormant

by viktors_ass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Erwin annoys Levi, Eventual Sex, I'm a horrible person, Levi says some potty words and is a sarcastic shit sometimes, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktors_ass/pseuds/viktors_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titans have long since vanished and everyone from that time has been reincarnated. All except one. Eren Jäger. A surprise call from Hange about a discovery she made, might just reunite Levi with his long lost love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like a little prologue type thing, so it's a little short, but nonetheless, please enjoy!

Levi's POV

_**Year 853** _

Searing pain rips through my body as I lay in a pool of blood that can only be my own. The once cool grass, now warm and wet from the red liquid pouring out from me, will act as my death bed for sure.

The sky fades in and out of my vision as I fight to remain conscious. The sounds of horses and people shouting plays in my ear, but I quickly drown it out in favor of just hearing one voice out of all the noise.

A voice so pleasant to my ears. Just knowing that I could hear this voice, above all the others one last time, fills me with a great amount of happiness.

"CAPTAIN!" the voice called desperately.

Moments after I hear a person fall to there knees beside me and then I'm being pulled to their lap.

"L-levi." The voice chokes out.

I feel wetness on my face. Falling down like rain are the tears of the person that the beautiful voice belongs to.

"Eren..." I breath out their name.

These are my final moments and I know it.

"...I love you."

* * *

_**Present Day** _

_Beep beep_

"Mmm"

_Beep beep_

"Ughh"

_Beep be-_

I retract my hand from the alarm and slowly, but surely get up.

The clock reads 6:30.

It's Summer Vacation, I shouldn't have to get up so damn early. It's too hot to do anything today anyway. So why am I up again?

Because Erwin said so.

The shithead didn't even tell me why, he just said, " _Be at the school at 8:00, Levi!"_

I get out of my unnecessarily large bed and slowly make my way to the living area of my apartment.

I turn the television on and switch it to the news before making my way to the kitchen to make my tea.

I vaguely listen to what the news lady is saying as I fill the kettle with fresh water and place it on my stove to boil. I put the tea leaves in the tea strainer before sitting down at my kitchen table to wait.

I noticed the post card that Hange and her husband Moblit had sent me, sitting in the middle of the table.

Hange and Moblit had gone to Germany for the summer, but not just anywhere in Germany. They went to Neustadt an der Wied, a village located in the the district of Neuwied in Rhineland-Palatinate, Germany.

Why did they go there?

Well, Hange concluded that that town is located in the area where Shiganshina once stood. So she dragged her poor husband off to Europe so that she could search for artifacts from _that_ time.

Everyone from that time remembers everything about their previous lives. Which is very convenient. You know what else is convenient? We were all reborn in the same place. Every one of us. Except for one person.

Eren Jäger.

Even though his mother and father live in this town, they never had a child. Carla was very upset to find out that she was infertile, and therefore could not give birth to Eren again.

The whistle of the kettle brought me out of my little reverie.

I had just finished making my tea when my phone rang. I made my way over to the kitchen phone, with tea in hand, and answered it.

"Levi!" Hange spoke urgently into the phone.

Any annoyance I had for her interruption to my morning dissipated at her urgency.

"What's wrong?"

"Levi, listen. This is going to sound strange, but get on the next flight over here, NOW."

"What? I swear, if you landed yourself in a German jail..."

"NO! I found something. Something that you are going to want to come see."

I took a sip of my tea before replying to her. This better be fucking fantastic cause It's too early to put up with her shit.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"I found him. The reason he was never reincarnated is because he never died, Levi."

I stood paralyzed, unable to respond.

"I found Eren."

I felt my grip on the handle of my cup loosen and slip from my finger tips. The sound of shattering glass and the wetness of spilled tea broke me out of my silence.

"I'm on my way."

I hung up before Hange could say anything and rushed to get ready, the mess on the floor forgotten in my haste.

And before I knew it, I was dressed and on a plane heading straight for Germany.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes it to Neustadt and finally reunites with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I was on my senior trip and had very little down time! Please enjoy! Also, I'm not sure if there are actually any caves near Neustadt, but oh well.

**Levi's POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the Fasten Seat Belt sign, and you may now move around the cabin. However we always recommend to keep your seat belt fastened while you're seated. You may now turn on your electronic devices such as calculators, CD players and laptop computers."

After the flight attendant finished her announcement, I turned my phone back on to find two messages, five missed calls, and one voice mail from Erwin. All wanting to know where the hell I was.

I dialed Erwin's number and waited for him to pick up. Mr. Bolo Tie must have been waiting for me to call him because he picked up halfway through the first ring.

"Levi! Where are you? Is everything all right? It's not like you to be this late." Erwin questioned.

"I'm on plane, everything's fine, so please stop asking questions."

"I'm glad you're alright and..." Erwin paused, probably taking in what I just said. "...Wait, did you just say that you are on a plane?"

"Yeah."

"Where to?"

"Germany."

"Why?"

"Hanji found Eren."

Silence.

"What do you mean, Hanji found Eren?" Erwin asked in what sounded to be utter disbelief, Which wouldn't shock me. "He's been reincarnated in Germany?"

"No." I said simply. "He never died to begin with."

"What do you mean he never died? How is that even pos-"

"Listen." I cut him off. "I don't know the details that's why I'm hauling my ass over to Germany."

There was a brief pause in the conversation before Erwin spoke again.

"You and I both know that you're not just flying to Germany to learn the details."

"So?"

"Levi, please don't get your hopes up. I'll inform the Jägers' of what you told me."

Erwin hung up.

I looked at me phone for a minute before shutting it off. I released a sigh and ran my hand through my hair.

How was I not supposed to get my hopes up? All I had ever hoped for was to be reunited with my brat of a lover, and now that Hanji has found him, my dreams of being with Eren once again might finally be coming true.

I remember when we first confessed our love to each other.

It was a snowy day in December...

* * *

_**Flashback** _

"Has anyone seen Jäger?" I asked the people gathered in mess hall for dinner.

The brat had decided to disappear after lunch and I haven't seen him since.

"I last saw him going outside, sir." Answered Eren's blonde friend.

I made my way to the mess hall exit and towards the closest exit.

Why would he go out during this weather? Granted it wasn't even snowing after lunch, but shouldn't he have come in after a fucking blizzard started?

I eventually found myself outside in shitty weather.

"Eren!" I called out.

It's no use, he won't hear me in this storm anyway.

Suddenly, I remembered that Eren likes to come outside when the weather is nice and sit under the old oak tree. So I decided to continue my search over there.

When I made it to the tree, I noticed a figure sitting under the tree, covered in snow.

Worried, I ran over and shook Eren awake.

"C-captain?" Eren said groggily, his voice hoarse.

"Eren, what the hell were you thinking sleeping outside in this weather?" I questioned angrily.

"I'm sorry, sir." Eren mumbled. "It just, sort of, happened."

Eren was starting to nod off.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep, it's dangerous." I quickly scolded once I saw his eyes close.

No reply came from Eren. I sighed and bent over to pick him up off the cold ground.

As I began the walk back to headquarters, I figured now would be as good a time as any to get something off my chest.

"Eren, are you awake?" I asked to be sure he wouldn't hear my next words.

Again no reply from Eren as he continued to slumber in my arms. I took a deep breath in preparation for my next words.

"I love you, Eren."

"I love you too, Captain Levi."

I gasped and look down, and what do I see? I see two pairs of eyes and smirk on the face of Eren fucking Jäger, who was supposed to be asleep.

I had stopped moving and, without any warning, dropped Eren on the ground. Then I just walked away.

"Ow, Captain! I'm sorry." Eren whined as he got up off the ground.

I continued to walk without sparing a glance back at him.

"At least...now you know how I feel about you..." Mumbled Eren almost inaudibly.

I paused and glanced back at Eren over my shoulder.

"Meet me in my office after you've eaten your dinner."

And with that, I continued my walk back to HQ.

_**End Flashback** _

* * *

I smiled to myself. That December, all those years ago, held quite a few of my favorite memories of my relationship with Eren.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

It was the 25th of December, and I was sitting alone in my office reading a book on my couch.

After a while of just sitting there and reading, I heard a soft knock on my door followed by the voice of Eren.

"Levi..." Eren said shyly.

"Come in." I closed my book and waited for Eren to come in.

After a few seconds, Eren came in and sat down next to me on the couch. He sat there, blushing, for at least five minutes while I stared at him.

"What is it that you want, Eren?"

He finally looks at my face and I wait expectantly for an answer to his visit.

"Well, Hange told me that today was your birthday and..." Eren trailed off at the end.

"And what?"

"I thought that I'd give you a present." He mumbled and looked down at his hands that were neatly folded on his lap.

Another thirty seconds of silence.

"Well, what's the present?" I asked expectantly.

All of the sudden Eren's lips were smashed against mine. He kept his lips completely still on mine for a good ten seconds before pulling back, blushing, getting up to leave, and mumbling various apologies on his way out the door.

After I got over my surprise, I laughed lightly to myself at his actions.

Oh, Eren. I'm going to have to give you a proper kiss later.

Needless to say, this is my favorite birthday by far.

_**End Flashback** _

* * *

That was one of my favorite memories of Eren.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return to your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you."

I hate turbulence.

I checked to make sure I was fastened to the seat before returning to my thoughts. I could feel the turbulence now.

I closed my eyes and picked up where I had left of in my memories. The turbulence was long forgotten by me as I continued my stroll down memory lane.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

I hate today. Today was just terrible.

I spent half of my day doing paperwork with Erwin and dealing with Hange asking me questions about my relationship with Eren, but when I thought that it couldn't possibly get any worse, Erwin joined in. At least Erwin had the decency to not ask inappropriate questions. Hange, on the other hand, thought it was totally acceptable to ask if I had consummated my relationship with Eren and if so, what kind of kinky stuff do we do in the bedroom.

I quickly got tired of all the questions. No, I haven't slept with Eren yet. Why? Because the kid is fucking fifteenth. Sex between to males can, and will be, painful. Tack on the fact that he's young and emotional, and you've got yourself a recipe for a problem.

Trust me, I want to, but I can't put Eren through that yet. Besides, I told him to tell me when he was ready and he hasn't said anything yet.

I was approaching the door to my office, when I heard a noise coming from inside the room. I opened the door, about ready punish whoever was in my room. Punish them hard.

Much to my surprise, Eren was the one in my office. Well, Eren being there wasn't what was surprising. What was surprising was the fact that Eren had been cleaning my office.

"Ah! Levi, you're back!" Eren smiled at me.

"Why did you clean my office?" I asked him as I checked out how well he did.

It wasn't fantastic, but it's the thought that counts, right?

"I thought that I could do something for you since you always work so hard." Eren looked at me expectantly. "So, what do you think?"

"It's great, Eren. Thank you."

And for the first time in forever, I truly smiled.

_**End Flashback** _

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Frankfurt International Airport. Local time is 8:30PM and the temperature is 52°F 11°C. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight..."

I tuned out the voice of the flight attendant as I made sure I had my only carry on, which was a messenger bag containing any essentials I thought I would need as I ran around my apartment this morning.

When I finally made it into the airport, I was greeted by the sight of an anxious Moblit, looking at every person he saw. His gaze locked on mine and he quickly ran to where I was, grabbed my wrist, and started to drag me out of the airport.

"I'm sorry for my actions, Levi, but I'm sure you can understand the rush." Moblit had said once we made it to what I could assume was the rental car Hange and him had rented for their trip.

"It's fine. Where's Hange?" I asked the fidgety man as we drove away from the airport.

"She's back where we found Eren. She's making sure nothing happens and checking to see if she can get his vitals."

"How long till we reach them?"

"About an hour."

No more words were exchanged during the drive to Neustadt.

Many thoughts ran through my mind and all of them only increased my worry and stress over this entire situation. All I wanted was to see, hear, and touch Eren again.

I felt the car roll to a stop and watched as Moblit put in park.

"We're here." He said, getting out.

I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. The sun was no longer shining as I followed Mobilt to a cave.

I saw Hange standing outside of the cave. Once we reached her, she lead us down into the cave. We walked in a small, dark, and damp cave, with the only lighting being a flashlight, for a good five minutes before Hange came to an abrupt stop.

She pulled me beside her and pointed the flashlight at a skeleton laying on the floor of the cave.

I recognized the uniform on the skeleton and quickly assumed that it was Eren's remains.

Hange must have noticed my panic, because she reminded me of what she had told me over the phone.

"He didn't die, remember? Look closer at the body."

I examined the corpse more thoroughly this time and noticed, with much relief, that a once pristine cravat was adorning the remains.

"That's my body, but what does this have to do with finding Eren?"

"Did you die in a cave, Levi?" She replied with her own question.

I thought back to the memories of my past life and remembered that I clearly died outside.

"No, I was outside. Eren was with me."

"So someone dragged your body down here, and I'm sure you can guess who."

Hange moved the light up to reveal a stunning crystal behind my corpse. She ushered me closer to the translucent structure to reveal a person inside.

The person was on their knees with their hands covering their face, almost as if they were weeping. If this scene was a painting, it would be one of the most tragically romantic paintings I'd ever see.

A beautiful, angelic boy, frozen in time, weeping over the remains of his lost lover.

That boy was Eren and the lover was me.

I slowly approach my lover's prison and place my right hand on it.

"Eren."

Suddenly, the sound of something cracking echos off of the walls of the cave. I feel Hange grab my arm and yell to Moblit to find cover.

Hange flung me behind a large rock in the cave and the three of us all huddled there, with our arms crossing over our heads, ducking for cover.

The cracking was getting quicker and faster, until nothing, but silence, remained.

The silence didn't last long however, and was soon replaced by the sound of breaking glass and shards of what was once a large crystal raining down.

"Whoa." Hange gaped from beside me.

I looked up and saw the shards disintegrating all around, and a lone figure, still on his knees, in the middle of the mess.

I quickly shot up from my spot behind the rock and rush over to Eren. The feeling of having him in my arms once again overwhelmed me with joy.

I'm not one to get emotional over anything, but there is possible way that anyone could not show any sort of feeling they may have in a situation like this.

I watch Eren's face, his eyelids slowly opening half way, revealing curious and tired eyes.

"Levi..." Eren breathes out before falling limp in my arms.

I cry tears of relief, because after all these years, after losing hope, I finally have Eren in my grasp once again.

"Welcome back, brat."

* * *


	3. Baby's First Hospital Experience!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up in a strange place.  
> Hange's a little shit.  
> Levi is conveniently the only person who remembers the language they used to speak.  
> And Moblit brings Eren some grape juice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean they are speaking in the old language that they used to speak.

**Eren's POV**

_Beep beep_

_Beep beep_

What...what's making that noise?

_Beep beep_

I've never heard anything like it before.

_Beep beep_

What's that smell? It smells like... I don't know.

_Beep beep_

This noise is annoying me, I wish it would stop.

_Beep beep_

I feel like I am being pulled. As if something inside of me is being pulled up.

_Beep beep_

I open my eyes.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep._

I hear footsteps rushing towards me and I look towards what I presume to be a door where two people are rushing towards me.

The beeping is getting worse.

I'm scared. What's going on? Who are these people? What are these things attached to my body?

"You're fine, just calm down."

What are they saying? I don't understand. I try getting out of the bed, but they keep touching me, pushing me back down.

" _Get away from me!_ " I plead desperately with these people.

They must not understand because they're still trying to keep me down.

"Do you have the sedative?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I watch in horror as a lady pulls out a needle and fills it with some sort of fluid. I scream, panicked by the object.

My screams die a bit when I hear two familiar voices outside the door. I turn back to the woman with the needle and she's poking it into a bag on a pole. Why? I notice the bag is connected to me and begin to panic some more.

After a while I begin to feel calm and the two women leave.

**Levi's POV**

I felt horrible, listening to every one of Eren's screams. I knew that he was scared, and who wouldn't be? Anyone who fell asleep for 2000 plus years would be a little startled when they woke up.

The door opened and the doctor and nurse finally came out.

"We gave him a sedative. He's still conscious, he just won't be thrashing about anytime soon." The doctor informed us. "You can go visit him now."

I walked into the room with Hange right behind me. Moblit had gone to get us both some much needed coffee.

I looked towards Eren as I made my way into the room. He seemed relieved to see Hange and I.

" _Levi! Hange! Where are we? What's going on?_ "

No matter how relieved he might of looked, he still had that panicked edge in his voice. Also, he wasn't speaking any modern language either. This would only further complicate things.

"Levi, how are we going to communicate with him? I might remember the past, but I can't remember any part of the language we used to speak." Hange looked concerned for a moment before her face brightened up in an ugly display of joy. "Oooh! Maybe we can draw him pictures of what's going on! It'll be just like Pictionary!"

"How exactly are we going to draw 'you've been trapped in a rock for over 2000 years no one understands what language you speak and you're surrounded by new things that are going to scare the shit out of you!' Oh, I know! Let's get him a cake while we're at it! He can vomit up the copious amount of sugar that his body will most likely reject!"

Sarcasm at it's finest.

"You don't have to be a smart ass. When was the last time you took a dump, sour puss." Hange frowned. "And look! You made Eren upset."

I look over at Eren, concerned that I caused him to become more distressed in an already stressful situation.

"Made you look!" Hange laughed.

I slapped her.

"You're a grade A ass hat. I hope you know that." I growled at her.

I walked over to Eren's bed side and grabbed his hand in both of mine as I knelt down beside him.

" _Eren, everything's going to be fine, you just have to trust us, okay?_ " I leaned over to kiss his forehead. " _I'm going to tell you exactly what's going on, so be patient, alright?_ "

"You can speak the language? Why didn't you say anything!?" Hange complained with a comical look on her face that made her look even more weird than normal.

"I was going to tell you, but you were too busy being an dumb ass." I replied calmly.

I remember spending most of my childhood re-learning the language that I once spoke. I don't know why, but maybe I knew that I'd need it one day. At least it came in handy.

"Go see how soon we can get Eren discharged, while I tell him what happened while he was taking a little power nap."

Hange nodded before leaving the room to do what I asked of her.

I got up and pulled the chair sitting in the corner of the room over to the side of the bed.

" _Alright Eren, what is the last thing you remember before waking up?_ " I asked him as I sat down.

" _I remember carrying you down in a cave and then nothing, but you're still alive? How?_ " Eren answered in short, but then countered with his own questions. I'm just surprised he hadn't asked that the moment he saw me.

Well, maybe that was why he was so pale when I walked in. He probably thought I was ghost.

" _I did die, but I was reincarnated. Everyone else was reincarnated from that time too while you were frozen inside a crystal much like Annie's_ "

" _Reincarnated? So everyone was reborn? How long was I frozen?_ " Eren fired back.

He seems to be taking this well.

" _Everyone lives somewhere else. There are no more Titans and the entire earth is populated by billions of people. We were worried when you weren't reincarnated with us. Your mother was hysterical..._ "

" _My mom is alive?_ " Eren interrupted.

" _Yes._ "

Eren looked the happiest he's been since he woke up. I know he'll be happy to see her again, along with all his friends alive and well.

" _You still haven't answered me. How long have I been asleep?_ "

" _You've been asleep for over 2000 years, Eren._ "

The look of pure shock on his face would have been funny if the situation was different. I really hope he doesn't have a heart attack, because I just really want to get him back to the States with me.

Just then, the door slammed open to reveal a very excited Hange and a nervous Moblit.

"Good news everyone! Eren can leave as soon as he wants, and Moblit's back with some coffee!"

"Hange, you shouldn't slam doors open like that." Mobilt reprimanded her for her obnoxious, as usual, behavior.

I heard Eren's laugh from beside me and everyone paused to look at him.

" _Even after all these years, no one's changed, have they?_ "

"What did he say?" Hange looked curiously at Eren then to me.

"He said that even after all this time, you're still annoying."

"No he didn't! You lying, short person!"

"Um, do you guys want your coffee? I also brought something for Eren. I thought he might like to try some juice..." Moblit trailed off at the end.

"Thank you, Moblit, dear!" Hange cooed.

What a disgusting person.

Moblit handed Hange her coffee and handed me mine plus Eren's juice.

I handed Eren his juice and he sniffed at it curiously.

" _What is this?_ " He asked after a little bit.

" _It's grape juice._ "

" _Grape juice? As in wine?_ " He made a face and shuddered at what I assume to be an unpleasant memory.

" _It's nothing like wine, aside from the fact that they both contain grapes._ "

I thought kids loved wine. Even back then the brats enjoyed the beverage from time to time. I guess Eren just wasn't one of them.

Eren took a sip of it and cringed a bit, but ended up drinking the whole thing anyway.

"What does he think?" Hange asked excitedly.

" _Did you like it?_ " I asked, but upon inspection of his face, he seemed a little hesitant to say the truth.

" _You can be honest, it'll help us out in the future to know what kind of foods you'll enjoy."_ I tried again.

This was a good opportunity to see what food we can give Eren. Today's food is pretty heavy in things that were so rare back in that era, Eren will probably have a hard time adjusting to the artificial shit that people call food.

" _It was really sweet. Too sweet._ " Eren said, obviously disgusted by the drink. " _It didn't even taste like grapes, plus it made my teeth hurt."_

I looked at Hange, who was eagerly waiting for me to translate. What a weirdo.

"He doesn't like it and I can't blame him. Everything now a day's is so fucking fake that it might as well be made out of plastic."

"I'm sure over time he'll get used to the foods we have. Anyway you two should probably get going. Moblit and I will drive you to the airport. You can have fun showing Eren the wonders of air travel!" Hanji laughed.

Oh great. I'm glad to have Eren back, I really am, but everything in this world is advanced and he's not going to know what anything is. To a kid who's been caged inside a wall all his life, I'm pretty sure he's going to shit himself at the sight of an airplane.

This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only going to get worse, but in a good way. 
> 
> A good kind of worse.


	4. Airplane's, and Oceans, and Cars, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's first plane ride.  
> The Atlantic Ocean.  
> Cuties holding hands.  
> Petra's 100% natural muffins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be dropping small clues as to what city (technically 2 cities) Levi and them live in. I'll reward the first person to guess correctly, but you have to give a reason why you think that.

**Levi's POV**

" _...Levi?_ "

" _Yes?"_

" _What...what is this thing we are inside?_ "

" _It's called an_ airplane."

" _An_ a-airplan? _What is that? Will it hurt?_ "

" _It's a big ass thing that flies through the sky._ "

" _IT FLIES!?_ "

A few of the passengers and a flight attendant gave us disapproving looks.

" _Yes, Eren, it flies._ " I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. " _I know all of this is new to you, but please don't yell. You're disturbing the other people here._ "

Eren sunk in his seat a bit and mumbled out an apology.

A few minutes later and the flight attendant announced our departure. I looked over to see how Eren was holding up, and, well… I don't know if it's possible to describe the look on his face. Something between a cat falling in water, a person who really has to shit, and witnessing a Titan eating your best friend.

As the flight progressed, Eren began to relax more. He just sat there with his eyes closed as if he was sleeping, but I knew that he wasn't.

An hour and a half into our flight and Eren was calm enough for some conversation. He asked me about his friends and after a little bit he nervously asked about his parents. He was happy to know that everyone was fine. I knew it was going to be hard to get Eren used to modern society. It was going to be even harder to teach him English, but I also knew that it would be worth it. Eren will finally get to see a lot of the places he only dreamed about.

"Hey mom, it's the ocean!" A kid a few rows away said excitedly to his mother.

It would seem that we're crossing the Atlantic.

Something clicked in my brain and I realized that the ocean is always something Eren would talk about with his blond friend.

" _Hey, Eren. Look out your window._ "

Eren looked confused, but followed my instructions anyway. I watched his face very close to see his reaction. His facial expressions changed from shock, to awe, and then pure excitement.

I smiled at Eren's happiness.

" _It's the ocean, Levi! It's so big! How far across is it?_ " Eren was beaming with pure joy at the sight of the massive body of water.

" _A couple thousand miles I think._ "

" _Wow!_ "

Eren was very thrilled about seeing the ocean and for the rest of the trip back was filled with questions about the ocean that led to the inevitable…

" _Can we go to the ocean, Levi?_ "

I promised that we would go see it together when he got used to his new life. He later insisted that Armin and Mikasa had to come with us too. I agreed.

We arrived at the airport and since we had no luggage to grab, we were able to make a quick exit.

" _No matter what, you do not leave my side. Don't even let go of my hand._ " The last thing I needed was Eren getting lost and wandering out onto a freeway.

Eren nodded and I led him to my car.

" _This is a_ car _._ " Better start the lessons early. " _It's how people get around._ "

" _No horses?_ " Eren asked shocked.

" _Not unless you're_ Amish _._ "

"Ahmeesh?"

" _Never mind._ " I sighed.

I unlocked my car and held the passenger door open for Eren. After some prompting, he sat inside and I buckled him in. I shut his door and made my way over to mine.

Eren yelped at the sound of car starting. The drive into the city was stressful. Eren was convinced we were going to hit the other cars and would constantly tell me to look out.

After ten minutes of Eren freaking out, I yelled at him to shut up or I'd kick him out of the car. I instantly regretted saying that once I caught the frightened look on his face. I immediately apologized and explained that I was just tired. He relaxed again, but the rest of the car ride was silent. I was going to have to learn to be more patient with him. I'd have to remember that not only is Eren an idiot sometimes, he's now an uneducated idiot in modern society surrounded by things that could kill him. Dealing with that is definitely going to require patience on my part.

I reached for Eren's hand and brought our linked hands to rest on the the compartment between our seats. I used my thumb to rub circles on the back of his hand. I continued to hold Eren's hand in mine through the rest of our journey, simply for the pleasure of knowing he was right here beside me.

I saw my apartment complex coming up and was relieved to back. I could finally take a much needed bath. Eren's going to need one too, so I'll have to keep an eye on him, but I have total confidence that Eren can handle a bath at least. Maybe he'll be hungry too. What should I feed him? The foods we used to eat, I can't give him any of that. Maybe just some tea and one of the apple muffins that Petra made for me.

I parked my car and tiredly got out of my car, letting out a big yawn. Yawns must really be contagious, because both Eren and some random lady walking to her car let out yawns of their own.

I walked over to Eren's side of the car to see if he needed any help, but he was already getting out of the car. I grabbed his hand and lead him into the building, up the elevator, and to the door of my rather unnecessarily large apartment.

I unlocked the door and ushered Eren inside. We took our shoes off and I hung up Eren's and my coat.

" _Alright, Eren. First off, you're filthy, and I'm filthy. So let's fix that right now._ "

Eren followed me into the bathroom. I always thought it useless before to have a shower and a bath, since I rarely bathe, I mean who wants to swim in their own disgusting body dirt, gross. Anyway, I'm glad I have it, cause now I can keep an eye on Eren from the shower while he bathes. I mean that in the least creepiest way possible.

We eventually got ourselves cleaned up, the only incident being Eren getting shampoo in his eyes, but I didn't expect much else from him anyway. I know that sounds harsh, Eren can be quite useless at times, but I still love the brat.

Next up on our agenda for the night, food.

I sat Eren down at the kitchen table while I made us so tea. While the tea brewed, I explained the appliances in the kitchen to Eren. His favorite was the dishwasher. He said it would have been a relief to have that during that time, because of the amount of dishes people had to wash after a meal. When the tea was done I set our cups down along with one of Petra's muffins. Petra was one of those people that were health nuts in the kitchen. Much to her husband, Aurou's chagrin, she never made an unhealthy meal. The muffins she made were only sweetened naturally by the fruit inside, making it a smart choice for Eren.

We finished our snack in silence and headed off to bed. I gave Eren a pair of boxers and a shirt to sleep in and we settled into my large bed for the night.

I cuddled Eren close to me that night, and before I fell asleep, I lovingly whispered three words into his ear.

" _I love you._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, Isayama and I have something in common when it comes to writing SnK!  
> Hahaha, I'm sorry for what's going to take place next chapter.


	5. Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes Levi up *wink wink* ;)  
> Dickwin dials up his boy Levi  
> Meeting the parents  
> Somebody is getting voted off the island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for sucking at updating, but I've been in a shitty mood most of my summer and all I wanted to do when I tried to write was kill every character!

**Levi's POV**

I woke up to the most wonderful and beautiful sound of cute little birdies singing outside my window. Just kidding. I woke up because Eren was snoring in my ear.

What a shitty little brat.

I sighed and sat up in the large bed, stretching out the the little kinks in my body that come from sleeping and being old. Mainly the old part. I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table as I slowly got out of my bed. 8:30, ugh.

Eren stirred in his sleep, and for a second I thought he was going to wake up, but he just rolled over, revealing a rather large drool stain on the sheets.

"You damn brat." I mumbled, adding laundering the sheets to my agenda for the day.

I made my way to the living room, turning the TV to the local news before heading towards the kitchen for some coffee.

I don't really enjoy drinking nasty bean shit that is coffee, but it gets my old ass awake. After the morning cup of joe I only drink tea as my caffeinated beverage for the rest of the day.

The obnoxious sound of my phone ringing made it's way to my ear after I had poured my cup of coffee.

I groan loudly as I slam my coffee pot back into its place before picking up the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello, Levi?" Erwin's annoying voice sounded through the phone.

"What do you want? Why do you always have to call me so damn early, you piece of shit?"

"Please, Levi, don't sound so happy!" Erwin giggled.

He fucking giggled.

"I'm hanging up, Dickwin."

"No, wait, Levi! I'm sorry." Erwin laughed.

"You have five seconds to tell me why I'm listening to your shitty voice or I'm quitting my job."

"You can't quit Levi!"

"Five."

"The kids love you so much!"

"Four."

"They'll be heartbroken when they hear that the nicest teacher at the school has quit!"

"Three."

"Alright, Alright! I'm sorry for teasing you. I know how sensitive you are."

"Two."

"Levi!"

"One. Bye bye!"

"Wait, Levi! Carla and Grisha are coming to your house to see Eren. I gave them the address, the should be there shortly."

"Why so early? Couldn't they wait, or I don't know, call me like decent people before showing up at my doorstep?"

"They want to see their son, Levi. They thought that they'd never see him again."

"I know, I know."

"They'll be there soon, get ready." Erwin said before hanging up.

I sipped at my coffee as I walked back to my room to wake up Eren. As I walked through the living room, I heard a female reporter talk about a car crash. I looked at the screen, my interest slightly peaked for some reason.

Apparently, a drunk driver ran through a red light and t-boned a car. The driver of the other car is fine, but the passenger is in critical condition.

I sigh and continue to make my way over to the bedroom. Car accidents happen all the time anymore. Nothing new.

Even though, I still couldn't help, but feel something weird in the pit of my stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said that Isayama and I have something in common? Lol


	6. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a troll  
> Eren says sorry a lot  
> Levi make shit jokes at an inappropriate time  
> English lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being a shit stain and not updating

**Levi's POV**

Where are they? Eren's parents should have been here by now.

I sigh and lean back further on the couch, tapping my foot against the light gray rug on my living room floor. Eren was sitting beside me on the couch, looking down at his fingers as he played with them.

_**Knock knock** _

Eren jumped a bit, probably startled out of whatever thoughts he had, and I got up from the couch, walking over the door while mumbling an annoyed "Finally."

I opened the door to reveal Grisha and Carla Jäger.

Grisha was dressed for his work minus the white doctors coat, while Carla was wearing a pale, yellow blouse with a cream colored buttoned up sweater over top and a dark red skirt that stopped just above her knees. They both shared a nervous, yet excited, expression on there faces.

"Sorry we're late." Grisha spoke quietly. "There was an accident and the traffic was horrible."

"It's fine. At least you're here now." I replied. I guess that's why I felt a weird feeling when I saw the car crash on the news. At least they weren't hurt.

I turned around and motioned the couple at my door to follow me. When I walked into the living room, Eren looked at me curiously.

_"There are some people here to see you."_ I smiled at him.

His confusion turned to shock as his parents walked out from behind me.

Carla raised a hand to her mouth as she gasped, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Grisha looked shocked, but then a guilty look settled on his face for a few moments before he smiled a gentle, fatherly smile.

Eren stood up slowly from the couch, but then bolted towards his parents who welcomed him with open arms.

I smiled to myself as I watched the scene before me. All three of them were crying as they hugged each other. Eren had both his arms wrapped around his mother and Carla returned the gesture as well, hugging Eren protectively to her. Grisha encircled his wife and son with his arms, holding the trio together.

I left the three alone and went to get some tea and snacks from the kitchen.

**Time Skip**

"So that's where he was." Grisha said thoughtfully, taking another sip of tea. "And he can't understand us?"

"No." I replied, glancing at Eren who was on the other end of the couch with Carla. Eren had his head resting on his mothers shoulder while she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.

_"Hey, Levi?"_ Eren spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. _"Can you translate for me? I want to tell my mom something."_

I nodded at him and then shifted my gaze to Carla who was looking expectantly at me. "Eren wants to tell you something."

Her face fell and I can guess that it's because she knows what Eren wants to tell her. I'm sure I have a pretty good idea as to what it was too.

_"Tell her that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a bad kid sometimes and for arguing with her."_

"He says that he's sorry for being a brat and for arguing with you." I translated.

Carla pulled a frustrated, crying Eren into her arms.

_"I'm sorry that I fought with you till the very end and that I couldn't save you from that Titan."_ Eren cried.

"He's sorry for fighting with you till the end and for not being strong enough to save you."

Carla looked at me with a fire in her eyes. "You tell him to quit apologizing. What's done is done. I would die a thousand times if it meant he could get away. He might have been a pain sometimes, but I never stopped loving him!"

Carla retracted her arms from Eren who looked at her confused.

_"Oi, brat."_

Eren jumped a bit at my tone and looked at me confused.

_"Your mom wants you to stop apologizing and to move on. If you keeping holding the shit in, it's going to hurt. You have to let out and then flush it away."_

_"My mom would never say something as vulgar as that! What kind of translator are you?"_

"What is getting upset about? Was it something I said?" Carla asked, looking at her son

"No, it was my fault." I smirked. "He doesn't like how I translate."

**Time Skip**

"Well, I think it's best we took our leave." Grisha stood up. "Come along Carla, we need to get back to our jobs."

I got up to show them to the door and Eren followed suit.

"What about Eren? Aren't we taking him with us?" Carla inquired, standing up with the rest of us.

"No, dear. I think it's best to leave him in Levi's care for now." Grisha noticed Carla was about to refute, so he continued. "Levi is the only one who can speak to Eren, and until Eren can understand the new world around him, It's best he stays here."

"I guess you're right." Carla sighed, then turned to me with a glare. "You better take good care of him!"

"He's safe with me." I said as I reached a hand to ruffle Eren's hair.

"Good." Carla laughed. "We'll be going now."

Eren and I walked Carla and Grisha to the door. Grisha hugged Eren goodbye and Carla kissed him on the forehead. They waved goodbye as they left my apartment, and when they were gone I closed the door behind them.

I made my way back to the living room to begin cleaning up the mess that was left there. Eren helped me bring the cups and plates to the kitchen. I let Eren place them in the dishwasher as I went back to vacuum up any crumbs that might have fallen to the floor.

When all of that was taken care of, I sat back down on the couch and soon after, Eren joined me.

_"You glad you saw your parents again?"_ I asked even though I already knew the answer.

_"Yeah! I can't wait to see everyone else"_ Eren smiled. _"But I'd like to be able to speak with them myself."_

_"That can be arranged."_ I said. _"I'll give you your first lesson right away."_

I pushed Eren onto his back and kissed him all over his face.

_**Kiss** _

_"I love you."_

_**Kiss** _

"I love you."

_**Kiss** _

_"I love you."_

_**Kiss** _

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

Eren giggled with every kiss. And when I was done, he uttered the three words I kept repeating to him.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all thought I was going to kill them lol


	7. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren won't get up  
> Meet the new kid  
> Pissed off Mikasa  
> Levi is a sarcastic shit stain

**November 20, 2014: 4 months after finding Eren.**

**Levi's POV**

**6:00 A.M.**

"Hey, Eren."

"Go way, Levi"

"It's 'go _**away**_ ' not 'go way', now get up!"

Eren ignored me and burrowed deeper into the covers while I stood beside the bed, agitated at his dumb ass for not listening to me.

"If you're not out of that bed in five seconds I am going to drag you out by your head and then shove my foot up your ass, you shitty brat."

I smirked as Eren practically cartwheeled out of the bed and landed on his ass. I quickly replaced the smirk with a scowl when he looked up at me in terror.

"Now hurry up and get ready." I ruffled his hair as I walked past him and out the bedroom door. "You don't want to be late seeing your friends, right?"

I could just picture the smile on his dumb face at the mention of finally getting to seeing his friends and then listened to the sound of him buzzing around the room, getting ready.

I let out a big sigh.

"Today's going to be a long day."

* * *

The annoying sound of high school students chatting with their friends about their plans for the weekend and how much they hate being here, filled the room.

I looked at the attendance sheet for my homeroom to see that everyone had shown up today, which was good since all of the old 104th trainees were lucky enough to have me for homeroom. At least the one's who Eren knew.

"Shut your traps, we have a new student."

Everyone immediately shut up at the sound of my voice and at the news of a new student, they looked mildly curious. I'm pretty sure half of them are going to shit themselves when they see who it is.

"He's only been in this country for a few months now and he's still learning English, so I better not have him ask me about any of the filth that comes out of your mouths."

I walked into the hallway and lead Eren into the classroom with my arm around his shoulders. He kept his head down, probably slightly nervous to see all his friends again.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Eren Jäger."

A chorus of gasps sounded throughout the room as well as a collective 'Hi, Eren' from the students who had no idea who Eren was.

The bell rang and everyone minus Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner stayed.

The room was silent and the tension was thick, but before anyone could get a word out, I spoke.

"Jean, Eren will be following your schedule so you'll be his guide until he gets used to things."

Eren looked at me and I nodded towards Jean in a silent command for Eren to go to him.

Eren awkwardly walked over to Jean and gave a shy smile. "Hi."

"Hi." Jean said breathlessly, probably due to the shock of Eren's sudden reappearance. "Um...we should head to our first class, now."

Eren gave me a nervous look as Jean pulled Eren along with him while Marco followed behind them.

" _You'll be fine. You already know everyone."_ I reassured him in his native tongue.

Eren relaxed, letting Jean drag him to his first period class. They were soon followed by everyone else except for two brats. I had anticipated them staying behind, so I sat in my chair and waited for them to speak.

"You...You midget! What is the meaning of this?" Mikasa slammed her hands on my desk.

"Mikasa...calm down." Armin put a hand on the half-Japanese girl.

"Listen to Arlert. I'll answer any questions you may have, this is my free period so no one will interrupt us."

I gestured for them to sit in the desks in front of my desk, and after some prompting from Armin, Mikasa finally sat down.

"Start from the beginning." Mikasa demanded, still visibly angry. You'd think she'd be more happy that her dearest 'brother' was back.

"Well, there's a debate on how the universe began, but I'll try my best." I said sarcastically.

Mikasa didn't look amused. Tough crowd.

"Please, Mr. Ackerman." Armin, the tolerable one said.

"Alright, alright. Back in July, Miss. Zoë and Mr. Berner went on a trip to Germany to see if they could find anything from our previous life, and she did. She found Eren, snoozing in a crystal. Some crap happened and I brought him back here."

"Why wouldn't you tell us he was back!? We're his closest friends!" Mikasa asked, thankfully, a little less crabby than before.

"We decided it'd be best for Eren to get somewhat accustomed to this world before telling you brats. He was stressed enough without having all his friends, especially you," I pointed at Mikasa. "smothering him."

"Who knew?" Armin asked quietly.

"Hange, Moblit, Erwin, Mr. and Mrs. Jäger, Petra, Auruo, Eld, and Gunther." I sat back deeper into my chair and spun around. I looked up at the clock above my head. "You've wasted 30 minutes of my free period. I'll write you two passes, who do you have?"

"We have Mr. Smith, sir." Armin stood up from his seat and walked over to my desk for the passes.

"I have one more question." Mikasa asked, also getting up from her seat and coming over to stand by Armin.

"Shoot." I handed the passes to Armin, who thanked me.

"Why did you put him with Jean and Marco instead of Armin and I?" She asked.

"Two reasons. One, Eren isn't smart enough or fluent in English enough to be in the accelerated program that you're in. Second, you'd probably coddle him death and you know he hates it when you treat him like a child."

"Alright." She sighed. At least she wasn't going to fight with me about it.

"Now leave so I can enjoy my remaining time free of brats." I shooed them with my hand.

Mikasa walked out the door followed by Armin, who turned around right as he stepped out of the room.

"Thank you for telling us and sorry about Mikasa." He turned around, closing the door behind him.

When I heard the click of the door, I started to spin in my chair while playing with a pen.

"I wonder how Eren's day is going."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be in Eren's POV so stay tuned.
> 
> Useless facts about story: 
> 
> It takes place in Cincinnati, Ohio/Newport, Kentucky (There will be some fun field trip chapters based on things I did in Ohio/Newport on my senior trip.)
> 
> Levi lives in The Ascent (an apartment building in Newport, vewy spensive)(He's also rich cause why not
> 
> They go to/work at a private school (Erwin is the founder/principal/ a teacher)


	8. Who's Been Drawing Dicks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren plays 20 questions  
> Art teacher! Erwin  
> Krista's boobs  
> Dicks  
> and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little reminder: Italics = Eren's native language.
> 
> Also, I tried to make Eren's dialogue somewhat improper English , but I don't know how well that turned out.

**Eren's POV**

I followed Jean out of the classroom, well more like he dragged me out. Anyway, Jean was leading me to our first class with Mrs. Bosard, or Petra, and Marco was following close behind.

I had been reintroduced to the old Levi's squad over the summer and it was very emotional. When I saw them I immediately apologized for their deaths while crying, but only a little bit. Okay, I cried a lot, but they assured me that they didn't blame me for what happened and were just happy to see me again.

"Is everything alright, Eren?" Marco asked, suddenly appearing beside me with a soft smile on his face.

"Oh, um yeah." I mumbled.

"If you're worried that Jean is just going to leave you somewhere..." Marco started.

"I wouldn't do that Marco!" Jean said rather loudly, catching the attention of a few people in the halls. "Hey, Eren. You know I wouldn't do that right?"

"Of course, _Horseface!_ " I grinned as wide as possible while Marco chuckled.

"Hey! I know you just insulted me, you bastard!" Jean whispered harshly, probably as to not attract any more attention. "Stop laughing, Marco!"

"I'm sorry." Marco chuckled out is apology. "Hey, were here. Are you ready for your first class, Eren?"

"Sure..." To be honest, I was really nervous.

We walked into the classroom and everyone was talking with each other. Petra, or I guess I should call her Mrs. Bosard, was walking towards Jean, Marco, and I with a kind smile on her face.

"Jean, Marco, please take your seats." Petra grabbed me and faced me towards the class. "Everyone listen up! We have a new student joining us! His name is Eren Jäger and I want you all to make him feel welcome. He's still pretty new to the English language so be patient with him! Eren, you can sit in the empty seat up front."

As I took my seat, I felt everyone's eyes on me and that made me really uncomfortable. Petra came over and handed me a thick book with the words 'Health and Wellness' printed on the front. I looked at in horror because English is a lot harder to read than to speak and I honestly didn't know what I would do with this giant book.

"Don't worry Eren. If you have any trouble understanding you can always ask me or Levi." Petra smiled reassuringly before walking back up to the front of the classroom.

I heard some kids whispering stuff about Levi, but Petra silence them all so she could talk.

"Alright everyone, I had planned to give you guys this period as a study hall because it's your last day before Thanksgiving break. So try to keep your voices down and maybe you can use this time to get to know Eren better." Petra announced, walking to her desk and sitting down.

The class erupted into chatter, and before I could figure out what was happening, a group of people was gathering around me.

"Hi, Eren! I'm Emily!"

"Hi..." I tried replying, but was interrupted by another kid.

"How do you know Mr. Ackerman?"

"...I live with him." As soon as I said that another person began talking.

"What's that like? Is he mean to you?"

"Um...no, he..." Does everyone act like this here?

"Are you related to Dr. and Mrs. Jäger?"

"...reelayted?" I recognized my last name, but I didn't understand."

"Where are you from?"

"..." I was staring to feel really uncomfortable and hot from all these peoples crowding around me.

"What language do you speak?"

"Do you understand us?"

"Uh...Where is Mrs. Bosard?" I finally managed to ask.

"Oh! She went to the teacher's lounge. Why? Do you need help? I'll help you!"

Everyone waited to see what I was going to say.

"Hey! stop crowding around him." Jean started shooing people away. "You all act like you've never met a new kid before, geez!"

"Sorry about that Eren." Marco apologized even though it wasn't his fault.

"It's fine, I was just um...confused? By all the questions." I smiled awkwardly.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it next period cause we've got Mr. Clean." Jean rolled his eyes. "But who knows, maybe he'll be nicer with you there."

**2nd Period**

**Jean's POV**

I was wrong.

**Lunch Time**

**Eren's POV**

So far my day was going much better than I had expected. First period with Petra was a little...hectic. Second period, which was English, with Levi was great! Jean was right, Levi was really nice and no one bothered me! Third period was Chemistry with Hange, I wasn't too sure what chemistry was, but it involved experiments with dangerous things. Fourth period was History with Moblit. Fifth period was Art with Erwin, which was really, really, _**really**_ weird.

**Flashback**

"Alright kids, I want you paint your innermost desires, just let that brush be the mouthpiece for your heart!" Erwin, or Mr. Smith, said.

"Ymir, if you paint one more picture depicting Krista's breasts, I swear..." Erwin looked at her with a stern face.

"You said to paint what I wanted the most and I want Krista's boobs." Ymir said while she continued to paint breasts on her canvas.

"Very well...OH MY! Whose been drawing dicks!?"shrieked Erwin. "You kids, all you people care about is genitalia!"

"Oooo! Eren, what is this!" Erwin looked approvingly at my painting.

"Umm...freedom? Yeah, freedom." It was a penis.

"Very good, Eren!" Erwin praised.

**End Flashback**

I was pulled back into the present by the sound of someone talking.

"I can't believe you painted a dick and got away with it." Jean complained. "And what was that nonsense about freedom."

"I must paint nice penis." I shrugged.

We were on our way to the school eating place, I forget what they call it, but you eat there and that's what really matters.

Levi had packed my lunch for me so jean and Marco told me to go sit down and they'd join me soon. I looked around confused until Marco kindly pointed me towards a table that had Mikasa and Armin already sitting down.

I sat down beside Mikasa who immediately stopped her conversation with Armin to look at me.

"Eren..."

I held my hand up to stop her because I already knew what she was going to say.

"Let the past go, I'm here now. Let's keep being friends." I smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

"Alright, Eren." She gave me a quick hug from the side. "How has your day been?"

"You and Jean didn't fight, I hope." Armin added in.

"It was good, I had lot of fun!" I smiled. "And no, Armin, I did not fight Jean."

The rest of lunch went by quickly. My friends and I had fun and it was great being with them again.

**6th Period**

Jean, Marco, and I walked to our next class. They didn't seem too excited about it.

"Why don't we skip?" Jean asked suddenly.

"You say that everyday, but never follow through with it." Marco sighed. "Besides, we'll get in trouble. Miss Zoë, I mean, Mrs. Berner will know that Eren didn't come and we'll get in trouble with Mr. Ackerman."

"Ugh, I know, but math is terrible, even if Miss Zoë is pretty lenient with us." Jean complained.

"I know, and it's Mrs. Berner now, remember? She married Mr. Berner right before summer break." Marco replied.

"I know, I know. I keep forgetting! Besides, she only married him so that she can make those stupid Bunsen _**Berner**_ jokes in Chem." Jean turned to go into the room and bumped into Hange.

"Well hello there!" Hange smiled sweetly.

"Oh oh! Umm...Speak of the devil?" I said, remembering the time Levi tried to explain to me what this meant.

"Very good, Eren!" Hange praised me before moving aside to let us into the class.

Jean and Marco took their seats and Hange directed me to my seat and then handed me a large book for the class.

"Alright class! Pop quiz!" Hange said enthusiastically as the class groaned collectively. "We were gonna do nothing today, but Jean _**insisted**_ we have a pop quiz, so you can thank him later!"

Pretty much everyone turned to Jean and insulted him somehow before writing on the paper that Hange was passing out.

"Eren, bring your chair over to my desk and we're going to go over as many algebraic concepts as possible together."

**End of the Day**

I was walking back to Levi's classroom after insisting to Jean and Marco that I knew how to get there on my own.

Last period was Gym with Erwin and we played this game called 'dodge ball' and I hated it. Once Mikasa noticed that people were specifically targeting me, she retaliated full force. One kid got sent to the nurse and she had to sit out.

I made it to Levi's room just as he was coming out.

"Hey, how was your first day, Eren?" Levi asked as I followed him to the exit.

"Good." I mumbled.

"That didn't sound convincing. Also, why do you look like a pissed off cat?" Levi held the door open for me.

"It's because he doesn't like dodge ball very much." Erwin chimed in and Levi jumped.

"For fucks sake, Erwin! Don't sneak up on people like that you shit." Levi snapped.

"I'm sorry." Erwin laughed and smacked Levi on the back. "Anyway, Eren you forgot this."

I looked at what Erwin was holding and saw my freedom penis from Art class.

"What is that?" Levi questioned, moving to get a look at it.

"Oh Levi, it's wonderful!" Erwin exclaimed. "Eren here drew a lovely representation of freedom in art today!"

Levi busted out laughing, tears forming in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Erwin asked. "I haven't seen you laugh this hard since Nile soiled his pants last year."

"That's a penis you dumb shit." Levi choked.

"What? It is not! It's-" Erwin stopped talking and groaned. "Eren, I can't believe you'd do this sort of thing!"

**That Night**

"Good night, Levi."

"Good night, Eren."

I was just about to fall asleep.

"Pffffft."

" _Oh come one, Levi! I can't believe you laughed at that, let alone the fact that you are still laughing at it!_ "

Levi eventually stopped laughing and we both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever read a fic with Erwin as an Art teacher.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a short Thanksgiving little thing and I mean SHORT
> 
> Then there will be a little school field trip chapter and then a Christmas one!


End file.
